Wise Guy
by Noxialis
Summary: - Bel/Fran - Part of my Candy Hearts Series III - Belphegor wasn't expecting the new guy to be so sarcastic. Or to hit on him.


**Title:** Wise Guy

**Pairing:** Belphegor/Fran

**Summary:** Belphegor wasn't expecting the new guy to be so sarcastic.

**Notes:** I own nothing.

* * *

They had to get a new illusionist, Belphegor reminded himself, they had to have some kind of skilled illusionist that was crazy enough to actually _want_ to work with them willingly. So when they brought in a kid with bright teal hair and a bored attitude, Belphegor did his best to be courteous to him.

And by that he meant he didn't immediately slit his throat when the kid made some kind of back-handed compliment about him. He could barely remember it, anyway. He threw one of his knifes at him, making Fran duck and cover his head. The teal-haired boy raised his eye, looked right at Belphegor, and said, "I suppose this is the reason you don't have a girlfriend?"

He was going to kill him. Squalo was right there and already yelling at him to put his damn knives away, so he wasn't going to do it right away. But the kid was definitely on his list. They would probably need him for the battle with the Millefiore, though, wouldn't they? Belphegor sat in his room, lazily throwing knife after knife into the opposing wall. Maybe he could kill him among all the confusion of that battle? Or even after, if he could wait that long, just in case they really did need him until the end. After that, then there would be no reason for Fran to keep living, and he could carve him up all he needed.

What was with that boy anyway? He obviously had no sense of self-preservation, because Belphegor knew he was just dripping with violent intent, and nobody could ignore that so much that they thought it would be a good idea to insult him. What had he said anyway? It had taken Belphegor a second longer than usual to realize it was an insult wrapped in a compliment and delivered with a blank stare and a raised eyebrow. It was one of those things some men did to ladies they were hitting on, a push and pull to try and get their attention.

Holy crap, Bel thought, his knife missing his target with the thought. Had the new kid been _hitting_ on him? He scowled and pulled on the string for each knife, reeling them back in. The kid was cute, he supposed, for an androgynous brat, but like _fuck_ if he was going to let that kid get to his head.

There was a knock at his door and it swung open to reveal Fran, standing there in his new, leather uniform that (_fuck_) he could really pull off.

"What do you want?" Belphegor asked haughtily, peering at the boy through his bangs.

"I was wondering whether or not you were done throwing things."

"Depends on how fast you get out of my face."

"Are you sure that's what you want?"

Belphegor paused for a moment, thrown for a second, and made a questioning noise in the back of his throat. Fran blinked at him and sighed.

"I thought you would have figured out I was flirting with you," Fran said, so frankly that Belphegor nearly choked on his own spit. He glared at the boy and stood up, drawing himself to his full height.

"Of course I figured it out, I'm a genius!"

"Geniuses need proof to back up their claims," Fran said, inspecting his nails in a nonchalant manner. Belphegor narrowed his hidden eyes at him, then threw one of his knives at the other boy, who ducked again.

"You'd be such an abusive boyfriend," Fran said, standing up and dusting off his knees. "Maybe I should take back my flirt."

Belphegor pulled on the string, sending the knife spiral towards Fran's back. It slipped right through the boy and Belphegor only just managed to catch it in his surprise. He narrowed his eyes at the form of Fran standing there until it disappeared into thin air. Bel growled and sat back down on his bed.

Illusionist. Of course.

"You'll have to act much nicer than that to get my heart, sempai." Fran was nowhere to be seen, but his voice echoed in Belphegor's room. He glared at the open door and started twirling his knife.

"I'll _rip_ your damn heart out, you stupid brat." He heard Fran's laughter, a soft chuckle that seemed both warm and mocking.

"Go ahead and try."


End file.
